


Character Study: Thea Queen

by mthrfkrgdhrwego (universalchampbalor)



Series: MOGAI LOSF [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Canon Temporary Character Death, EX: Oliver Queen, Gen, Kinda, Misgendering, Needles, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Laurel, Surgery, Trans Female Character, Trans Thea, fun fact yall: you can be trans and still be transphobic, its more deadnaming but still
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 03:29:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12808629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/universalchampbalor/pseuds/mthrfkrgdhrwego
Summary: Thea QueenTranswoman, pansexual. She/Her





	Character Study: Thea Queen

Thea wasn’t always Thea. When she came into the world, weighing six pounds 3 ounces and 20 inches long, she was called Preston. She was the second son to Moira and Robert Queen, second only to Oliver. The prick.

Oliver and Robert died when she was 13. She was _devastated_. They missed her bar mitzvah ( _bat_ mitzvah, she told herself) because they were supposed to be back by then. _They were supposed to come back._

When she was 14, she started growing her hair out and wearing makeup. She never did it in public; she had grown up as a tabloid child, and now that Ollie was gone, she was their focus. It wasn’t safe.

In the safety and isolation of her bedroom, she learned how to braid her hair, and how to do her eyebrows. She learned what colors and patterns clashed. All the other girls at school had years of practice and she was starting from scratch with no one to teach her.

When she was 15, she had her first girlfriend. Her name was Xiomara, and she was a junior at the private school she attended. She had red hair that reached her waist and gorgeous green eyes and brown skin littered with freckles. She kissed like cotton and her touch was the most comforting thing Thea had ever felt. Contrast that against Thea’s barely chin length tawny hair and strong jaw, she was pretty jealous. It was a case of _do I want to be her or be with her?_

When she was 16, she started estrogen. Laurel took her to the appointment since Moira was busy with Walter. The entire time, Laurel held her hand and helped her administer her first shot. And every shot after that. Laurel didn’t care about her fear of needles and the biweekly visits. Sie just seemed happy to have a friend.

When she was 18, Oliver returned. At this point, she had been on hormones for two years, she had hair down past her shoulders, and she wore whatever she wanted. She had gotten plastic surgery for her 17th birthday (Walter had to pull some strings for them to operate on a 17-year-old) to soften her facial features.

She was coming down the stairs, and he hadn’t seen her yet. She was excited; her brother could finally see the woman she had become. The first thing she heard him say in five years was, “Where’s Preston?”

She ran back to her room with tears in her eyes.

She wanted to be excited to have him back. In a way, she was. But on the other hand, she was miserable. He still called her Preston, because Ollie had never made an effort when it came to being considerate. Still, he was her brother, and she was stuck with him.

Over time, he got better. There was a solid three-month period where he only referred to her as Speedy. Hey, she’ll take it; it’s progress. Anything counts.

When Slade Wilson told her the truth about her father, everything made sense. Well, not everything. But the way that Malcolm treated her, and how he dealt with her transition. He and Moira still spoke when Robert died, and she sometimes hung out with Tommy when Laurel helped her with her shots. He was the nicest person about it.

By the time she started going out every night as Speedy, Oliver was calling her by her name and pronouns. It helped that Felicity, Diggle, Roy, and Laurel would hit him, threatened him, or just stared at him until he felt the true meaning of fear in his spine.

When she took time away from the team and helped Ollie with his mayoral duties, she also took the time to get whatever surgeries she wanted.

For once in her life, she felt like herself.  


**Author's Note:**

> I'm Bimonlewis on Tumblr! Come bug me!


End file.
